


Frustrazione

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Use of ósanwë
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: L’incontro con Beren e Lúthien ha lasciato Curvo di pessimo umore. Tocca a Tyelko risollevarglielo.





	Frustrazione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Losiliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losiliel/gifts).



Appena si fermarono, Curvo saltò giù da cavallo e andò a distendersi tra le radici di una grossa quercia, avvolto nel suo mantello. Anche se gli dava le spalle, Tyelko poteva vedere la sua espressione con gli occhi della mente: sopracciglia aggrottate, mascella serrata e labbra tirate in una linea dritta.

Non era stato un bel periodo neppure per lui, ma non poteva sopportare di vedere l’orgoglio di _Curvo_ così ferito.

Tyelko lasciò libero il cavallo e andò a sedersi vicino a suo fratello.

«Pensa che avrebbe potuto essere la principessa».

Curvo non emise fiato.

Con un sospiro, Tyelko si distese dietro di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, per strofinare il naso tra i suoi capelli. Sotto l’odore di cavallo, cuoio e sudore, c’era quel profumo che era tipico della pelle di lui, caldo e confortevole.

«Ma non aveva tutta quella voglia di lottare, con quel mortale in giro, hai notato? Era docile e malleabile purché non facessimo del male a lui». E aveva salvato lei la vita a Curvo, fermando il suo cane mortale con la sola parola.

Quello Tyelko non poteva dimenticarlo.

Accarezzò con le labbra il collo di Curvo, là dove le mani del mortale si erano strette. C’erano già dei segni violacei e vi passò la lingua sopra, sperando un po’ che bastasse quello per curarli.

Curvo scosse la spalla per liberarsi della sua mano. «Lasciami stare. Non ho intenzione di ascoltare qualcuno che è stato tradito e inseguito dal suo _cane_ ».

Tyelko emise un guaito e sorrise nel sentire la schiena di Curvo tendersi. Non poteva restare del tutto indifferente al suo dispiacere, checché ne dicesse. E poteva anche tenergli il muso quanto voleva, ma alla fine doveva rendersi conto che non avrebbe risolto niente star lì a fare l’offeso.

Doveva un po’ sfogare tutta quella frustrazione, non gli faceva mai bene tenerla dentro.

«Infatti sono molto umiliato dal tradimento di Huan» gli disse Tyelko, «era un amico, non un avversario. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo». Non gli stava mentendo per farlo felice, ma quella ferita al suo orgoglio impallidiva davanti a quella che vedeva in Curvo.

Non gli era bastato colpire il mortale al petto con quella freccia. Il modo in cui gli aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita, mentre si erano allontanati a cavallo, raccontava a Tyelko tutt’altra storia.

«Andiamocene, non indugiamo oltre» aveva brontolato Curvo vicino al suo collo.

Ora però, Tyelko non poteva sopportare che lui stesse così per tutto il viaggio verso Nelyafinwë. 

Lasciò scivolare la mano lungo il braccio e il fianco di Curvo, per afferrarlo attraverso i calzoni. Lui non si agitò, né fece nulla per allontanarlo. Reagì subito al tocco, si indurì sotto le sue dita, ma per il resto rimase immobile.

Tyelko tirò le labbra in un ghigno. C’era una speranza, allora.

Gli lasciò scivolare l’altro braccio sotto la testa, per premerglielo di traverso sul petto e stringerlo a sé.

«Credi davvero che quel mortale potrebbe sopravvivere a quel colpo finale che gli hai dato?» gli sussurrò nell’orecchio e lo massaggiò attraverso il tessuto, mentre il calore si concentrava al suo inguine.

Curvo non rispose, almeno _non_ a parole. Sotto la sua mano, era pronto. E Tyelko spinse i fianchi contro di lui, per fargli sentire che non era solo. E ricordargli cosa ci voleva. Niente di troppo complicato per la sua mente geniale.

«Anche se riuscisse a superare la notte, avrebbe solo la compagnia di una fanciulla disarmata e un cane». Tyelko rise piano e lo strinse. «Immagina solo cosa potrebbe far loro un branco di lupi affamati…».

«Smettila di parlare e fai quello che devi fare».

Con uno scatto, Tyelko gli prese tra i denti un lembo di pelle sotto l’orecchio. Curvo si lasciò sfuggire un verso inarticolato e venne incontro alla sua mano, con un colpo di bacino.

«Posso fare due cose allo stesso tempo» gli disse Tyelko.

«Non se tieni occupata la bocca».

Tyelko sollevò appena la testa per vedere il profilo di Curvo, ancora imbronciato e con gli occhi chiusi. Poteva aver immaginato quelle parole, ma non era così ingenuo da crederlo. Gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio, per poi mettersi a sedere e girarlo sulla schiena.

L’ostinazione incarnata, Curvo continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi e le braccia incrociate sul petto, anche quando Tyelko si sistemò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, gli sollevò la tunica dalla pancia e gli abbassò i calzoni dai fianchi. Contrasse i muscoli quando Tyelko gli passò la lingua sul ventre e lo afferrò con la mano. Soffocò un grugnito quando Tyelko gli leccò la punta.

Tyelko strofinò il bacino contro le gambe chiuse sotto di lui, alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo, e calò le labbra intorno all’erezione calda e pulsante nella sua mano.

_Posso anche avere la bocca impegnata_ , gli disse, _ma non è l’unico modo che ho per parlare._

La pelle era vellutata, così delicata tra i suoi denti, avrebbe potuto fargli male tanto quanto dargli piacere. Il pensiero bastò a farlo rabbrividire e spingergli l’inguine tra le ginocchia.

Curvo spinse i fianchi verso l’alto, affondò nella sua bocca, la punta che strofinava sul palato e più in fondo. Tyelko lo accarezzò con la lingua e si ritrasse, facendo risalire la mano a catturare la saliva che si era lasciato dietro e spargerla sul resto di lui. Prima che Curvo potesse dirgli qualcosa, lo riprese in bocca e succhiò forte, mentre gli scorreva le unghie dell’altra mano sul ventre scoperto.

Nella sua mente esplose un piacere che non veniva dal suo corpo.

Con un grugnito soddisfatto, Tyelko sollevò lo sguardo e trovò la testa di Curvo gettata indietro, la gola scoperta e la bocca spalancata. Le mani di lui corsero alla sua testa, si impigliarono tra i capelli e lo guidarono verso l’alto e poi di nuovo giù.

Quando Tyelko risollevò la testa, resistette alla spinta delle mani di Curvo, per leccare la sua lunghezza e posare le labbra sulla punta, e succhiare ancora un po’ la pelle delicata e sensibile e rossa.

Curvo soffocò un gemito e Tyelko si raddrizzò, per slacciare i pantaloni.

«Non ti ho detto di smettere» protestò Curvo, la testa abbandonata indietro, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

«Mi piace quando sei egoista, ma dammi una mano qui».

Allora Curvo abbassò il mento e lo guardò. «Tu hai iniziato tutto questo. Non pretendere nulla da me».

_Tipico Curvo._

Tyelko ridacchiò, un angolo della bocca tirato in sù, e si distese sopra Curvo. Rimase sospeso sopra la sua faccia indispettita, gli occhi grigi che lanciavano lampi nonostante le pupille dilatate e la guance arrossate tradissero tutta la sua eccitazione. Si appoggiò su un gomito, premette il bacino contro il suo – i versi che sfuggirono loro incoraggianti – e l’altra mano si chiuse intorno a loro.

Curvo strinse appena gli occhi e Tyelko si ritrovò sulla schiena, sotto i suoi colpi di fianchi. Lo strofinio delle loro erezioni, l’una contro l’altra e dentro la sua mano, gli mozzò il fiato. Era una delizia e un tormento, gli veniva voglia di ululare a Rána nel cielo. Avrebbe abbandonato la testa indietro, se Curvo non gliela avesse stretta tra le mani, per tenerlo immobile sotto il suo sguardo.

_Volevi che non ci pensassi più?_ , sembrava dirgli. _Bene, guarda come ci stai riuscendo._

Il loro fiato si mescolò e Tyelko gli artigliò la schiena sotto la tunica, finché non lo sentì tremare sopra di sé e riversarsi tra le sue dita e sul suo ventre, il fiato corto. Allora anche lui si lasciò andare e diede voce anche a quei gemiti che Curvo si ostinava a zittire.

E alle urla di rabbia che non aveva voluto liberare.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo avrei mai detto, ma ho scritto una incest. Non è tanto una questione di tipo di coppia e di rating, ma proprio del rapporto di parentela tra i due. Sono sorpresa da me stessa, ma felice di aver provato qualcosa di diverso e di essermi pure divertita molto a farlo, eh eh eh.  
> (E comunque, scrivere roba slash/femslash in terza persona e far capire chi è il “lui/lei” di riferimento è un parto ogni volta)  
>   
> Il punto principale di tutto questo è: (ancora) tanti auguri, Loooooos! ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Spero sia una lettura gradita per il tuo compleanno, non avrei mai creduto che potesse interessarti questa coppia e l’aggiustamento di tabella di marcia è stato praticamente scontato (tempi di betaggio permettendo e lo hanno permesso)!  
>   
> Chiudo qui e vi do appuntamento tra due settimane (di nuovo di giovedì), nelle solite modalità... niente di particolarmente osé, sono brava ogni tanto :)  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> Kan


End file.
